


Families Of All Kinds ( I Didn't Know)

by Radioabsurd



Series: The Kippen Family [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Big Brothers, Buffy Driscoll is a Good Friend, Diners, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Realization, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Supportive Buffy Driscoll, Surprises, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: (Based off of multiple Tumblr "prompts")It's only after the final alarm rings that Buffy realizes that the cheers on the stands are for her team. They actually won. Wait-what?[Or: A way a member of the GHC + Jonah realize T.J has siblings.]





	Families Of All Kinds ( I Didn't Know)

The air in the gym is hot, even with the air conditioning on. She can feel sweat gathering at her hairline and she knows that her hair is going to be unbelievably frizzy. Usually, she doesn't sweat like this, but this game was hard.

She zones out, focused on shooting and trying to score while keeping an eye out for her teammates. She's brought back by the sight of Kaitlyn shooting a three-pointer and scoring. The alarm rings and then the game is over. When Buffy looks at the scoreboard, she can't believe her eyes. They actually won! 

The cheers from the bleachers are intoxicating and she can't help but smile. Her team, with Andi in it officially, jumps up and down, smiling and hugging each other. Kaitlyn gets picked up and she snorts before laughing brightly. 

When they finally calm down, shake hands with the other team, and then go to the locker room to change, they decide to go to the Spoon to celebrate. Only three people can come, though. Everyone else is celebrating with their parents. 

When Buffy, Kaitlyn, and Andi arrive, Buffy fails to spot Amber. 

"Hey, Amber's not here." Andi frowns and shakes her head in confusion. She had gotten used to Amber always being here. She's just about to pull out her phone to ask when Kaitlyn nods. 

"Yeah, she's at practice for her school dance." Andi and Buffy look at her in shock. How does she know Amber? And when did Amber dance?

"You know Amber?" Kaitlyn gives them both a weird look before sitting down in a random booth near the entrance. 

"Of course I know Amber." Andi nods, a weird look crossing her face. Buffy's mind is stuck on Kaitlyn throwing and scoring a three-pointer in just her second game and she has to ask. 

"How did you throw a three-pointer?" She asks, accidentally interrupting Andi's question of how Kaitlyn knows Amber. 

Kaitlyn smiles and pushes her blond hair over her shoulder. She shrugs and a blush appears on my face. 

"My slightly older brother helped me a lot after the first game. He didn't help me for the first game because he said he thought athletic skills should be in the DNA." 

Buffy snorts before she can stop it and shakes her head. 

"That's a stupid thing to say." 

Kaitlyn shakes her head, pursing her lips. 

"No, you don't understand. We're half siblings and sometimes I don't exactly feel like family. He says it to make me feel better whether he'll admit it or not." 

Andi smiles, before tilting her head. 

"Your brother sounds really nice. I don't really know how that feels like. I'm an only child." 

Kaitlyn plays with her jacket and laughs. 

"Yeah, I live in a full house. Anyway, we should get some food." 

As if he was being summoned, a waiter comes up to them and takes their orders. 

After eating and talking to each other about the randomest of things, Kaitlyn receives a text. When she reads it, she looks up at Buffy and Andi apologetically. 

"Sorry, guys. My brother's about to come pick me up..." 

Buffy sips her milkshake before eyeing the entrance. Not even five minutes later, T.J. Kippen opens the door, and heads in their direction. Buffy rolls her eyes but smiles at him. 

"Kippen." T.J. nods at her before working his eyebrows when he spots Andi. 

"Driscoll." Andi stares between them two, but before she can say anything Kaitlyn sighs and gets up. 

She punches T.J.'s arm softly and walks out after saying goodbye to Andi and Buffy. 

"C'mon, Teej!" 

T.J. rolls his eyes with a smile and walks out, leaving Buffy and Andi with shocked expressions. 

"KAITLYN IS T.J.'S SISTER?!"


End file.
